Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Rated for implied rape. First time I did it & well, I'm happy how it came out. Sakura has relationship trouble & JulianYue helps her talk about it.


**Author's Note:** This is my very first Card Captor fic, heck this is the first time I even thought of doing one but after hearing this song I just had to do it many thanks to Lady Saturn who helped me come up with the idea. And if I get OOC please bear with me, I like the show but I haven't seen it in a long time or all the episodes. But the movie is good! … Um please enjoy and rr if you have the chance.

Sorry people but I must remove the reviews. Why? I learned that ff doesn't allow stories with lyrics unless we wrote the lyrics ourselves (since when?). I have already been reported once and I am not going to lose my wonderful reviews. Maybe if enough people complain ff will go back to the way it used to but I seriously doubt it. If you want to read it with lyrics please go to and look up the fic's name. My name there is ShadowofLight.

On another note I will make a sequel to this fic and it will be a song fic but I will get to it when my other fics are done first. Again I'm so glad so many of you like this fic!

"Can't Fight the Moonlight"

By: Beloved/Shadow

The front door slammed shut as young Sakura Avalon entered her home before running up the stairs to her room, either ignoring that fact that her brother and his best friend were in the living room along with her dad; or maybe she just didn't care. All of them paused in their discussion when she came in and winced as she slammed her door to her room with a very loud noise before it all fell quiet.

"What's the matter with her?" Tore asked.

"I don't know but I had better go see-" Mr. Avalon was about to stand up when Sakura ran down the stairs, pulling her coat on and was rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve. "Sakura?"

She whirled at them; her normally bright and happy eyes were dark and filled with tears, which kept falling down her cheeks. Choking back a sob she ran out the front door and left it open, running as fast as her legs could take her.

"Sakura wait!" But she was gone from their sight. "I'm going to go look for her."

"We'll help. Let's split up and then meet back home in about an hour." Nodding to each other they all took off in different directions, searching fore ht young lady and hoped that she was okay.

Julian waited until he was far away before he ducked into between two buildings, making sure no one was in sight and let the human guise fall to reveal a handsome young man with silver white hair and pure white wings from his back. Silver eyes narrowed as he took to the air, finding it easier to search for her but he couldn't help but wonder what on earth could be wrong with her. This morning she had been so happy and cheerful, what had changed?

Sakura sat on one of the swings in the empty park, silently swinging back and forth as she continued to let the tears fall and dampen her skirt. Everything was going along so well that morning but when she ran into her boyfriend… she cried harder, gripping the cold chains that held the swing even tighter in her hands. Her soft brown hair shadowed her eyes from view but her tears shined like diamonds in the darkening sky.

_ 'Why? Why did he do that? I-I thought he loved me…' _she thought to herself, freeing a hand to rub at the back of her eyes but couldn't stop the bitter tears. A shaky sigh escaped her lips as she began to remember what she saw alright. She didn't want to but the memories came unbridled into her mind's eyes.

_'They told me he was going to the library so where could he be?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked around. The place was almost packed with students working on homework and other projects so at first it was difficult to find her boyfriend. He wasn't at his usual table and he wasn't in the computer lab either. 'Maybe he went home.' Heading for the front door she was about to leave when she heard a dull thud. Looking around she noticed that the sound was coming from the lounge area with the lights off and a sign taped to the door that the area was off-limits to students.

_'What's going on?'_ The curiosity getting the better of her she slowly opened the door and narrowed her bright eyes. Now she could hear something like groans. Was someone in pain? She stepped into the area and searched the wall for the light switch but the moment she flipped the lights on she wished she hadn't. It took less than a moment before she ran out of the room, raced down the stairs and out the front doors of the library.

"Sakura wait!' a male voice called out to her but she refused to listen.

"Oh god!" she sobbed, covering her hands over her ears and let her feet take her far away from this place as they could. She wasn't sure how much longer she ran but she kept doing so until she stopped, only to find herself in the secluded grove of sakura trees with a carved stone bench. She remembered coming here before when she wanted a bit of tranquil time in her life and then after meeting him they would come here and enjoy the peace and quiet. Now… she fell onto the bench and sobbed deeply, wish that Kero was here so that she could have someone to talk to but he was probably still sleeping in her room. "Why… Why did he do that? He p-promise! He said he would wait!" Nothing answered her heart-felt cries so she sat there, feeling her broken heart flutter in her chest.

It took a while for the Moon Guardian of the Clow Cards to locate the Clow Master but when he did it nearly tore at his heart. The park was a place she loved to come to even now as a young adult. It was so easy to see how the little things in life made her so happy but now…

Quietly he landed on the ground and closed his eyes. The soft feathers wings arched as they retracted into his back and his entire body glowed with an unearthly light. Soon in his place was a young man with soft gray hair, gentle brown eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses, and a sweet natured personality. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the park and stopped several feet away so not to scare her.

"Sakura?" She stiffened and quickly looked over her shoulder at him but said nothing and continued to sit on the swing. 'At least she didn't run away,' he silently thought to himself and carefully made his way over to her. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright but he didn't even know what made her so sad in the first place. "Sakura… I'm here if you ever want to talk."

The young girl stopped crying for about a split second before turning around and threw herself at him even after she stumbled to get off the swing. "Oh Julian!" she cried out softly into his chest, clinging to him tightly as a lifeline as the tears fell once more. The young man said nothing but wrapped his arms around her just as tightly, one hand going up to stroke the soft brown hair as the other rubbed soothing circles along her back to help her relax. It wasn't long ago that this child was half his height but now she reached up to his chin. But even now she still held the childlike innocence and curiosity that many would have lost by now.

"I'm here Sakura… I'm here," he whispered into her ear over and over, letting her cry all the tears out until she was ready to talk. Overhead the light of the full moon began to peak over and illuminated the two of them, guiding the way for the darkness of night to come.

It took a while but Sakura had admitted to talk but only if Julian promise to not tell anyone else. Not her brother, dad, not even Kero or Madison. He promised and sat in the swing that she had been sitting in just earlier as she stood before him.

I went to see him today," she began softly, noting how he slowly nodded his head in a knowing manner. Him was her, well her now ex-boyfriend and one person she never hoped to see again. "His friends told me that he was at the library so I went to look fro hi. I found him alright but he… he was with… someone else…" She bit back another sob and rubbed at her sore eyes with the back of her hand. Julian waited patiently for her to continue, reaching up to brush the tears away and told her that he was still here for her. She smiled ever so lightly and said her thanks before she continued.

"He was with another girl and they were… in the middle of something…" She stopped, suddenly feeling very nervous and began to fidget nervously.

The young man looked at her for a long time before reaching out and took her hands in his own. Giving them a light tug he had her sitting on his lap and let her rest her head on his shoulder as he continued to pet her soft hair. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Sakura…"

I know but I have to tell someone," she said softly, her breath stirring against his neck as she sighed, her own hands resting along his chest. She smiled faintly as she could feel the gentle beat of his heart. _'So strong…'_ she thought to herself but pushed the thoughts aside and mumbled what she had seen.

At first the young man wasn't sure what she had said but asking her to repeat it he felt shock. "H-How could he do that to you?" he asked quietly, arms tightening around her as tight as he dared. "I thought he cared about you."

"So did I. Well afterwards when I left I ran to the sakura grove on campus and just cried. Well soon he came and we talked. I asked how he could do that to me but he said that he was only human and that he had needs too. That and his friends had been teasing him about our relationship."

"Some gentleman then," Julian snorted and nodded for her to continue.

"well he asked if I forgave him and I said yes. But I still couldn't trust him and then he just said that if only I had given it to him first then that it never would have happened. I told him again that I wasn't ready, that I wanted to wait until the day I got married but then we got in a fight and he said that he was going to take it by force." Now she was shaking and clung to the young man tightly, closing her eyes tightly as his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. "H-He pinned me to the ground a-and tried to flip my skirt; I didn't w-want to but he said it was the o-only way for him to show he l-loved me. I kept screaming for him to stop, hoping someone would hear me but he began to remove his clothes. But I showed him, I kneed him as hard as I could then slapped him as hard as I could. When he fell back I screamed that I never wanted to see him again and ran home. I thought he did love me…"

"I thought he was a nice young man but it just proves to say looks can be deceiving," he said softly and continued to hold her close. He felt her tense then slowly relax in his embrace. "I wish I knew what to say but I know that there must be someone out there who will treat you with the respect you deserve and will await for how ever long until you are ready."

The young girl laughed softly as she slowly wrapped her arms around him neck tightly, closing her eyes as she felt the tears begin to take a toll on her body. "Thank you, Julian…" Sighing deeply she seen was fast asleep.

Julian sat there, frozen for a moment longer before smiling and with the greatest care held her close to his chest. Closing his eyes he let the moonlight from appear gathering into his body, letting the guise known as 'Julian' fall to reveal a handsome young man wearing robes of stunning white and silver. His skin was smooth and unflawed with unnatural beauty, eyes a luminous silver-blue color that reflected the light of the stars, stunning snow white hair that fell freely down his back in a silken wave, and beautiful wings that would put even an angel to shame. The feathers were so white them seemed to glow with a light all their own, reflecting the luminous glow of the full moon hanging up above.

Making sure the young woman wouldn't fall from his tight embrace he gave his wings a few experimental flaps and slowly took t the air. True it was difficult to do so this way and he had a person in his arms to be careful about but he just dealt with the slight discomfort. Letting the moonlight guide them he soon arrived at the Avalon household and noted that the others hadn't arrived just yet. Carefully he landed on the roof and opened Sakura's bedroom window, climbed inside, and laid her on her bed. He stood here watching her for a while longer before he could hear the front door open then close.

Sakura sifted on the bed and wordlessly wrapped her arms around her pillow tightly, feeling safe as she slipped further into sleep. Yue smiled and reached down to gently brush her bangs from her face before straightening and let the guise come into place. Sakura was home and now, she was safe.

By the time Sakura woke up from her nap she woke up only to find herself in the familiar setting of her bedroom at home. Everything looked alright and such she sighed and slowly rolled onto her back but was meet with a surprising sight. There, sitting at the foot of her bed like a guardian angel was Yue. His arms were crossed over his chest and wings were slightly folded over his shoulders, delicate feathers shifting through the cool air coming from her open window.

_'he really does look like an angel,'_ she thought as she slowly sat up, realizing that she had been sleeping with her head in his lap. Blushing she wondered why but slowly moved up so she was facing him and reached up to tentively touch the snow-white feathers. They felt softer than silk and so pleasantly warm.

"Sakura? You okay?" a familiar and welcome voice asked from the open drawer in her nightstand. The young girl jumped and looked over at the small creature with the soft gold fur and creamy colored wings. A miniature lion if you will. "Hi Kero, I'm fine now."

The small guardian nodded and flew up to land on her shoulder, a slight scowl on his cute face. "Well I'm glad 'cuz softly after your brother and dad came home that boyfriend of yours came by. Man I have never seen Julian look so mad! I thought he was going to turn into Yue and attack him!"

Immediately she paled and looked to the side, staring intently at her wall. "W-What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to you but Julian wouldn't let him even pas the front door. He kept saying how he didn't deserve someone as perfect as you and that if he couldn't respect your morals than he had no business here. The guy even tried to push his way inside but Tori threaten him that if he ever came near you again he would make him pay. After that jerk left Julian told us what happened."

"Us?"

"Well I was hiding but I heard it all."

"W-What did he say?"

"Not much just that he had hurt you really bad and that you told him that you never wanted to see that guy again. Mr. Avalon tried to get him to tell us more but he said that Sakura should be the one to tell you all and not him."

Sakura couldn't help but smile in a gentle way, reaching up to pet the sun guardian with gentle fingertips. Looking up she noted that Yue had not moved from his guarding position. "Why is Yue acting like my guardian angel?" she asked softly, careful not to wake him.

Kero frowned and rubbed at his head for a moment. "I dunno just he came u her shortly and saw you were having a nightmare. Well he tried to wake you up but you were acting like you were afraid of him, well afraid of Julian so he changed to Yue and you calmed almost instantly and he's been like that ever since. I don't think I've ever seen him so at peace like this before."

The young woman said nothing but placing Kero on the bed next to her she settled to rest against his chest, feeling safe in his arms. Kero looked at her in sheer surprise but slowly smiled and settled in her lap once more and within moments was snoring softly. Sakura sighed and settled into the warmth of Yue's heavenly soft wings and drifted off to sleep once more.

The moon guardian was awaken from his slumber by an unusual weight and feeling on his chest that he couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Sakura Avalon was lying against his chest, looking at peace and there, sleeping in her lap with his sun brother. Uncrossing his arms he wrapped them loosely around the young woman who had time after time had proven her worth to not only him but the rest of the world. Noting the cool winds from the night air he carefully wrapped his wings around them to keep them warm. The flutter in his chest came back with a small vengeance but this time he didn't fight it back.

_'One day I'll tell her but for now… let this moment last as long as possible,'_ he thought silently, looking out the window once more to be greeted by the eternal light of the moon grace his features as well as the young woman in his arms. That was the last thing he saw before his eyes drifted shut and he slipped further into sleep once again. _'One day…'_

The End


End file.
